Zelda Erotica: Paradise Lost Woods
by The Masked Sage
Summary: After returning the Hero of Time to his childhood, Princess Zelda travels to the Forest Temple and is captured by an incarnation of Ganondorf who greedily toys with her graceful body.


(This story is considered Zelda erotica, and it contains adult themes and content. Critiques RE the style and storytelling are encouraged, so please leave your detailed suggestions/solutions in the reviews.)

Link was gone. Princess Zelda, on her journey to visit the Forest Sage of the Kokiri Forest, stopped by his house on the way. The house lay cramped with old pots and a bed for a child. The cow, oddly, was still there too. The Kokiri children welcomed her gladly as she met with the new Deku Tree and offered her help in any way. She missed the forest. In her Sheikah disguise, she often wandered Hyrule, searching for the temples and corresponding songs to teach the Hero of Time, and the forest was her favorite. Maybe because of him.

The Lost Woods exuded magic. She spent hours of her youth learning the secret path to the sylvan temple, and she wanted to walk that mysterious path again. The enchanting music echoed throughout the corridors as she meandered through the maze. Saria was playing her tune, awaiting Zelda's visit. Left, right, left, left, she remembered. She danced occasionally, her thin white dress billowing like a living flower. "A left at the pond," Zelda sang, and then added, "Oh wait. This can't be right." She had taken a wrong turn.

Zelda then mumbled, "The gates should be here, not this dark tree."

"Welcome princess," a voice spoke from the shadows. "I wasn't expecting company today."

Zelda quickly turned to escape, but foliage had grown over the only exit. She trembled. The light faded and a thick fog rolled in. "Show yourself," Zelda demanded. "I fear no man or beast. I've faced worse and survived."

"True, true," replied the grim and familiar voice. "However, you had aid from the Hero of Time, and let's not forget that since Ganondorf has been imprisoned within the Void of the Evil Realm, your powers have dwindled."

"How could you-?" Zelda stammered.

"Yes, and regarding that boy who helped you: What did you do for him? I bet you just sent that him on his way. Not even a kiss goodbye. Least you could have done was pleasure the boy. My poes looked into his soul and feasted on his hidden lust for you. Well, consider this _his_ revenge and mine."

The earth shivered and new vines erupted from the ground, whipping Zelda. She cowered on the ground as the long grass thrashed her body and ripped her clothes. She quickly muttered an incantation and a bright flame incinerated the vines. Spinning on her heels to direct the flames at the blocked exit, she heard a whistling noise as a deku nut collided with her head.

A throbbing headache roused Zelda awake. She lay on her back, utterly naked and exposed. Thick vines bound her hands and feet, spreading her out her legs and arms. She wrestled with the binds and her snow-white breasts bounced tenaciously with every movement.

"Princess," the voiced echoed. "Your persistence is rivaled only by your beauty."

"Free me this instance, vile fiend," Zelda demanded. "With a word, I could destroy this entire forest."

"Don't feign strength when you have none," he said and added, "But just to be safe." Before Zelda could speak again, another veiny vine entered her mouth and wrapped about her head. "No more spells for you," she heard. The vine squirmed in her mouth, tickling her uvula and activating Zelda's gag reflex. The voice then spoke more, "I welcome you, princess, to a nightmare made especially for you."

The sound of footsteps approached. Zelda peaked through the ranges of her milky mounds and perceived the form of her enemy. The man had the face and armor of Ganondorf from her childhood. He slowly donned a skull-mask and walked near. He carried a large spear, equipped with spikes and jewels. He kneeled beside Zelda, scrutinizing every pore of her illustrious body. He held her chin in his hand and stared into her blue eyes and then his gaze lowered to her neck and chest. He reached forward and cupped Zelda's left breast, squeezing it firmly as Zelda winced.

His hand fell lower past her belly button and then rested on her pubic hair. He yanked a few strands of her pubes and smelled them as tears flowed down Zelda's face. "The color of sunshine," Ganondorf said, "with the scent of flowers. And it's all mine."

He leaned over slowly, his mouth agape, and latched onto Zelda's right nipple. He sucked on it hard and massaged her left breast again. His breath doubled in pace and soon Zelda could hardly inhale quickly enough through her nose. His right hand crawled downard and Zelda shook rapidly, forcing Ganondorf off her body. He wasn't displeased, though.

"You loathe my touch, no?"

Zelda's raw stare answered him.

"Well, how about I take a break instead and enjoy the show for awhile? I've been patient so far, I can wait a little longer for my turn."

Zelda was then confused. " _Who else is with him?"_ she wondered. She turned her head side-to-side and saw no one. Then, the rustling of leaves caught her attention. In the distance, a Deku Baba slithered forward, it's purple head the size of a watermelon. It slid across the ground, moving closer and closer between her legs.

"I've been dying for some entertainment lately," Ganondorf confessed. "I've been stuck in the Void between dimensions for so long. Every since Ganondorf banished me there, life's been spiraling down." The Deku Baba's mouth opened and a long fuchsia tongue protruded and licked her right calf. Zelda shivered and whined beneath her gag.

"But then you and that kid go and seal the real Ganondorf away. His power weakens, and I'm set free from the Void. Amazing. It wasn't even my fault. I did the best I could to control the Forest Temple. I got an army of monsters to help, even this terrifying hand. I thought for sure the Hero of Time wouldn't get past the giant moblin. Then, I hop from painting to painting, and he manages to shoot me with the bow I thought was hidden. This wasn't the same kid from seven years ago."

The Deku Baba rose above Zelda and smelled her neck. It then licked her face and drug its tongue over her body, leaving a watery trail, and then rested over her vagina, breathing in the fresh scent. It pursed its lips and then nibbled gently on her upper vulva. Its lips were covered in dozens of slimy villi, which massaged and teased Zelda's tightened clitornal hood, opening it and revealing a white glan like an oyster. The tongue then lapped the small hot spot repeatedly. Zelda's back arched and her pupils dilated. The tongue was warm and fresh and intricately textured. Zelda then glimpsed Ganondorf, sitting close beside her, and his hand rubbed his crotch.

Zelda tried to remain strong and calm, pushing the sensations out of mind, but the tongue brought them back, hammering them before her shut eyes. The villum moved over her clitoris continuously as the tongue now licked between her labia causing it to engouge and split open. Without hesitation, it pushed its way into her pussy, relishing the taste and ribbed muscles. Zelda produced a steady flow of lubricant which the Deku Baba drank up like a sweet nectar. It sucked harder and rammed deeper into Zelda, tonguing her uterus. It rolled and twisted inside her, moving in and out at increasing speeds.

Zelda's pelvis convulsed. Her vanginal muscles quaked involuntarily. Zelda's eyes mashed shut only to shoot open again as the Deku Baba continued for an eon without interruption. More vines then enveloped her body. One around her neck and thighs. Two swirled over her respective breasts and nipples and then rhythmically compressed them. The whole forest was alive and stimulated Zelda's anatomy - inside and out - until every nerve in her body wailed in elation.

Zelda finally surrendered, not in pleasure, but she grudgingly accepted the eventuality of her situation. She was going to come whether she wanted to or not. Her vagina salivated and then quivered frequently. Then, all of the muscles in her body contracted at once and culminated in her pussy squeezing the Deku Baba's tongue so tightly, it almost withdrew from Zelda. But it refused, and shot further into Zelda like a fiery arrow exploding its mark. She lay there, moaning and shaking for half a minute until her body settled and her vision returned. But then, to her dismay, the tongue continued its motion. This wasn't the end, but only the beginning of her trauma.

Panting, she turned to Ganondorf again and saw his charcoal penis hanging outside his armor. The dark dick was just starting to lengthen, and the thick foreskin slowly peeled away to brandish Ganondorf's green glans, trickling its own lubricant. Zelda's nightmare seemed far from over.

Then, from the outskirts of the hidden enclosure, a sharp musical note pierced the air. Ganondorf rose to his feet and surveyed the area. Another note sounded, sharp and true. It was an ocarina. A new voice spoke with the sound of rushing winds, "Evil, begone!" and a green light shone brightly around, and it expanded until it consumed everything within its radiance. Ganondorf shrieked as the light tore his body apart, and the Deku Baba and vines turned to dust.

"Zelda!" the voice cried. "What did he do to you?" A young girl with green hair rushed to Zelda's side and fell before her.

With a cracky voice, Zelda spoke, saying, "Saria, thank the Goddesses you came."

"Zelda, Zelda, forgive me for not coming sooner," Saria sobbed. "I knew a dark entity preyed in the forest. That's why I told you to warp to the temple instead of braving the Lost Woods alone."

"I underestimated the evil," Zelda said. "Please, Saria, help me to the temple to rest. I will need my strength to recover from Ganondorf's sadism. Evil never dies. And if a shadow of Ganondorf can escape the Evil Realm, then so too will the real one. Perhaps even sooner than I expected. The sick bastard never knows when to stop."


End file.
